


If Kisses Were... (Sugawara)

by lanikaia



Series: If Kisses Were... [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Gender Neutral, Hot Chocolate, Ice Skating, Kissing, how is Suga allowed to be this adorable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-05-30 06:20:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6412432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanikaia/pseuds/lanikaia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Suga is the best. Oh my gosh he's just such a sweetie, and I can totally picture this happening to him. </p><p>Let me know what you think!</p></blockquote>





	If Kisses Were... (Sugawara)

**If kisses were snowflakes, your world would be light, sparkling with crystals of silver and white.**

You glide about effortlessly, cutting through the snow as it gently drifts down to meet the ice, but as you finish a lap you realize Suga hasn't left the wall by the entrance. You slow to a stop at the wall next to him. 

“(First) you look so graceful when you're skating!” The silver haired boy sends his signature smile your way. 

You blush, wiping some flakes from your face. "Thanks Suga! I really enjoy skating. But why are you still on the wall?"

“Oh, well I'm not a very good skater,” Suga replies with a nervous chuckle as he rubs the back of his neck. “And I don't want to get injured and be benched for the season." 

"Always about volleyball with you, huh?" You tease. “But it’s no fun if you never leave the wall. Here let's hold hands, we can go nice and slow. And as a reward I’ll treat you to hot chocolate after!” 

You extend your mittened hand to him. After only a moment he released his grip on the wall and reaches for your hand with a smile. You can feel the warmth from his hand even through your mittens. Suga was always warm, something's you appreciated extra at this outdoor skating rink. 

“All you have to do it push with your feet. Go nice and gentle, and push a little bit to the sides to go forwards.” You take an experimental few strides forward, tugging Suga along with you. The sudden motion causes him to grip your hand tighter, making him blush at his own reaction and you giggle. 

“Don’t worry Suga, I’ve got you.” 

“I know you do, (First). Let’s try a lap.”

With a few more pushes you were off, skating slowly but steadily around the outdoor rink. Suga begins to relax, and soon you are both trying to catch snowflakes on your tongues as you skate around. 

You have just about made an entire lap when you feel Suga wobble next to you. Suddenly his wobble makes you wobble, and in an instant you are both flailing your arms to regain your balance. After a few moment of goofily wobbling about you finally hold on to each other and regain your balance. 

Your hands grip Suga's shoulders while his hand are on your waist, trying to keep each other upright. It takes only a glance between the two of you before you are laughing at how close you were to falling and how silly the two of you must have looked. 

Suga's laughter mingles with yours as clouds of breath curling in the air. His face is flushed with cold and laughter and snowflakes stick to his eyelashes, framing his eyes. 

“That was a close one (First).” His smile is contagious, and his hands on your waist seem to warm you from top to toe even in the chilly winter weather. 

“It certainly was. But don’t worry Suga, I would never let you fall.” 

He moves a hand to brush some snowflakes off your cheek.

“It’s too late for that.” 

You look at him for a moment, confused since he hasn’t fallen on the ice but he just smiles at your puzzled face and leans in. His lips meet yours in a sweet kiss that warms you more than any hot chocolate ever could. 

_“I’ve already fallen for you.”_

**Author's Note:**

> Suga is the best. Oh my gosh he's just such a sweetie, and I can totally picture this happening to him. 
> 
> Let me know what you think!


End file.
